Let The Flames Begin
by XxXLoveMeDeadXxX
Summary: Jazz is injured during a battle between Danny and Vlad, who has returned to Earth after running away to outer space. After being discharged from the hospital, she learns that she is now half-ghost. Can she help Danny defeat Vlad once again?
1. Wake Me Up Inside

Let The Flames Begin

By: Sam

Chapter One

_I woke up in a hospital. I have no idea why.._

My eyes squinted open. Sunshine splashed through a pair of white curtains that covered a window at my bedside. Curtains I had never seen before.

I immediately sat up and looked around frantically. Everything was white. There was a curtain attached to the wall, so if it was drawn it would circle the perimeter of my bed. There was a small table beside me, atop of it a glass of water, one of those phones you had to hook up to the wall that had that spiral cord connecting to it, a pen and a _Mad Libs _book. A sink and small bathroom were directly across from her bed, and there was another door leading to a hallway that had people dressed in white running from one room to the next. I looked at myself; there was a cord run through my arm to a machine that took my heartbeat, so the doctors would know if I'm still breathing. I was also wearing one of those tacky hospital dresses that tied in the back.

I still could not understand why I was here. I, Jazz Fenton, had not had an injury since I was 11. What happened???

The door opened slightly, and a nurse stepped in. She saw me looking around frantically and she smiled at me. "Jazz, you're alright!" I looked at her like W.T.F.

"Umm…Where am I and why am I here???" I almost shouted.

She looked confused for a moment, but she shook it off and started talking in a cheerful, excited voice.

"You must've forgotten! This is St. Halloween Hospital, a hospital for ghosts and humans with ghostly wounds. I think you're here after a terrible attack from an evil ghost…Vincent…Victor…He was some sort of evil ghost, I forgot his name…"

I knew who she was talking about right off the bat. "Vlad Plasmius…" My fists clenched together, and that was when I finally knew why I was here, what had really happened.

_We were staying at Grandmother Sally's, Danny and I. Grandmother Sally is our mom's mom, and she was one of the bossiest, crankiest women on this galaxy. She had Danny working in her garden with the weed whacker at the time. Meanwhile, I had to wash and put away the dishes while listening to her criticize the way Mom had raised us._

"_Why, look at you two, you're a plain mess!" Grandmother Sally cried out. "Daniel is terribly failing math, and that haircut is getting on my last nerve! It shouldn't be covering the boy's eyes! And you, Jasmine, you're posture is ridiculous. When I was young, I broke my back to keep it straight, but you are pitiful!!"_

_The good thing about Grandmother Sally is that she didn't have good vision or hearing. So I was able to roll my eyes and suck in air at the same time without getting yet another lecture on how young ladies should respect their elders. Which was true, but you can't respect a prune like her anytime of the day._

_I was finally drying the last plate when I heard an explosion from outside. My eyes immediately shot up to the window and almost screamed at the sight. Danny was in his ghost form, and he was fighting off Vlad Plasmius._

_Vlad Plasmius! Last time I checked, he ran off into outer space and got crushed by an astronaut. So much for happy endings. _

_Danny was getting creamed. Turned out the weed whacker was infused with ghost DNA, and now it was alive, so it could hurt Danny as much as Vlad could._

"_Grandma, I'll be right back!" I was in such a hurry I dropped the plate I was holding, and it shattered in thousands of pieces on the floor, but I didn't care, I started running. I could hear Grandmother Sally shouting out, "Jasmine Fenton, you get back here and fix this plate!!"_

_Of course I didn't care. I'm not letting my younger brother get killed by a ghost creep over a plate! Besides, I had the Fenton Thermos, and if I could trap Vlad before he did anymore damage to Danny, everything would be okay._

_When I got outside, I saw a large gash at Danny's leg. The weed whacker had finally got a hit. Neon green ghost blood was dripping everywhere, by Danny didn't seem to notice it a lot. He was too busy trying to aim plasma-balls at Vlad, who was merely blocking them with his vibrant pink ghost shield. _

"_Danny! Over here!!" I shouted, jumping up and down. When he looked at me, I threw him the Thermos. He caught it in his hand and faced Vlad, but before he could get it open, the Weed Whacker of Terror sliced it out of his hands. The Thermos fell, and I ran over to get it. However, I didn't pay attention to what was happening behind me._

_Vlad had unsurprisingly decided that attacking me would further anger Danny, and so he gathered up his icky hot-pink power. I had turned around, holding the Thermos, before I dropped it to shield myself with my arms._

_It felt as if I was standing on the sun and being slashed with glass at the same time. Also, something inside of me felt weird, as if my blood was being mixed with…I don't know, acid? But that didn't concern me at the moment. By the time I had slammed into an oak tree about 10 meters from where I was originally standing , the attack was over, and I was laying there, barely alive and injured greatly. The last thing I heard was Danny screaming my name before I blacked out._

I had finally unclenched my fists, but I had held my fingernails to them too hard, so they were now leaking with blood. The nurse saw this, pulled my hands over, and started to wrap them with a gauze roll she had conveniently kept in her pocket. "Don't do that, you're going to be fine, 'kay?" She looked so cheerful I thought I was going to barf.

"Well, I have to go. If you need anything, press the button on your bedside table," she said, nodding her head to the table with the water, phone, and _Mad Libs_ on it. "Oh, by the way, my name is Candi!" She smiled gleefully, and skipped out of the room. I shuddered. How could she be so happy working in a hospital full of half-dead patients?

I had realized she had took off the heartbeat wire connected to my arm while I was reminiscing in my memories, so I was free to move around. I walked over to the bathroom to get a good look at my damage.

I was heavily scarred and burned on my face. My eyes, nose, ears and mouth weren't damaged badly, but the rest had deep scratches and scabs on it. I looked down at my legs and saw scorch marks that looked like they would remain there forever. My clothes that day could've gotten mostly burned off, so I undid the ties to my hospital gown and let it fall, revealing my powder blue and polka-dotted bra and matching underwear. I gasped. There was a large slash at my stomach, and the area above my breasts looked badly burned. I almost cried at the fact that if I don't heal, I could become a ugly-ass looking cripple. I tied back on my hospital gown, tight enough so no one could see my underwear and skin, but not too tight that it ached. I walked back again to my bed, and my legs almost gave out by the time I sat down. I knew I was going to be here for a while. I wiped the single tear that had run down my cheek, and reached for the phone, hand trembling violently. I wanted to call Danny, I wanted to make sure he was okay after all of that. But I couldn't reach without stretching out my arm, and when I did, I cried out softly of the deep pain. I gave up and caressed my arm at my side. I realized there was a T.V. in the upper corner of the room, suspended by a shelf, and a remote was right next to the glass of water on the table. I started flicking through the channels when I stopped at the news. A woman was doing a report that was also broadcasted the day before. (she said so herself)

"Ladies and gentlemen, I'm here to report to you the news I shared yesterday; Vlad Masters, a.k.a Vlad Plasmius is back in Amity Park! We are unsure of his whereabouts, but be careful: he is still the dangerous man we knew a few months ago. While attempting to attack his arch nemesis, the well-known Danny Phantom, he willingly attacked Danny's older sister, Jazz Fenton, who is currently in St Halloween Hospital, the ghost-friendly hospital. Danny is still in one piece and is currently also trying to find the whereabouts of Plasmius. Beware of this man once again! Back to you, Chet U. Betcha."

I flicked off the station, ending up at Cartoon Network. I couldn't hear once again about what happened to me. The only thing I was happy about is that Danny is okay, and so are my parents, most likely. I didn't want to cry anymore, but tears found a way out from under my closed eyes and rolled down my face. I didn't make a single sound, but I let them fall. I had let Danny down, I knew that much. I should've snuck up behind Vlad and trapped him in the Thermos myself. This was all my fault.

The door creaked open again, but I didn't open my eyes to find out who it was. I felt someone sit next to me on the bed, and that's when I opened my eyes and looked.

It was Danny. He was holding a bunch of blue tulips, my favorite flower. He looked worried, and he wiped the tears from my face. "Jazz…I'm so sorry…" I couldn't take it, I hugged him deeply. He was alive, and this was all I needed to prove it. T.V. lies a lot, but this was real. "I…I'm sorry too…I should've…trapped him in the Thermos myself…"

"Jazz, this is nowhere near your fault, you saved me…" he said, hugging back. He loosened up, knowing that it must've hurt me, but I didn't care about the pain. When we broke apart, I saw Mom and Dad at the door. Mom started crying the moment she looked at me, and they both ran over and hugged me.

I didn't care for anything else at the moment. All I needed was them. When Mom and Dad hugged me, I knew that this suffering would end soon.


	2. Situations

Chapter Two

_The pain remains…_

"Jazz, do you want me to get you something to eat, or some more water before your father and I leave again?" my mother asked me for the umpteenth time.

"No, Mom, I'll be okay," I said hesitantly. I didn't want them to leave yet. Danny was going to stay for a while longer, but my parents said they had to do another town scan for ghosts. Typical Mom and Dad. I'm lucky they haven't suckered me or Danny into their ghost-hunting ploy. Well, Danny hunted ghosts in a much cooler way, being Danny Phantom. He kept his secret from the world for a long time, even me, until I saw him "go ghost" (I still think having a younger brother with a catchphrase is soooo cute) and eventually, after the run-in with Danny's adult self (who I prefer to call Dan) I told him how I knew. Then he ended up saving both the world and the Ghost Zone. Mom and Dad found out about it wonderful talent, and instead of cutting him up and examining him under a microscope as Danny feared, they accepted him no matter what he was.

That's when we found out that Vlad ran off into the middle of space and was turned into goo after being crushed by an asteroid. But only fairytales have happy endings, and I prefer to think of this as a Sci-Fi. Well at least he hasn't seen Mom yet! He's been after her so they can marry and he can, gulp, _do _her anytime he wants.

Now, since we got that most disturbing though out of our minds, on with the story…

"Are you sure, Jazzerincess?" Dad asked once again, using my "special nickname" (that I've grown out of since I was eleven, FYI) to see if I'll crack.

"No, Dad, I'll be okay. Just don't wreck the house while I'm here, please!" I taunted. Probably a year or less back, we left him alone for one day. He ended up sucking the house to another dimension. Then when Mom left with Danny to this science symposium in Florida, the house got swarmed with ghosts, and I had to help Dad fight them off. (Don't tell him this, but it was highly enjoyable) Then, there was this one time when he forgot to install a door from the inside of the weapons vault, and Mom and I were trapped in there for a few hours. But even though he has his screw-ups, Dad is a wonderful…Umm…Dad!

Being the wonderful Dad he is, he sucked in some breath. "Don't worry, I'll manage to keep the house fully intact," he grumbled. Danny chuckled with all of his immature 15-year-old glory.

"All right sweetie, we'll be off saving the town from the dreaded ghosts!" Mom said, then kissed my forehead. She hugged Danny, and I could hear her whisper in his ear, "Make sure she stays out of trouble, Danny." Dad ruffled both of our hair before warning me once again about the dangers of teenage boys and their wild-animal-like-habits, and to not have any of them in my hospital room at night. He probably thinks I'm still four.

Then, when they _finally_ left, Samantha Manson and Tucker Foley walked in, better known as Sam and Tucker. Tucker was Danny's best friend, and Sam was Danny's girlfriend. Their three-month anniversary just passed a week ago, and they both were still in one piece. How cute.

"Hey, Jazz, you okay?" Sam asked me. Sam was the school Goth. She was proud of it with her probably-dyed black hair with a purple tint, black cut off shirt, black, purple 'n green plaid skirt, and black combat boots. She's a vegetarian and fights for animal rights, saving the rainforest, and enviro-issues, such as recycling and global warming. I'm glad she's not afraid to express herself. That's what I like in a person.

"I'm doing okay," I said slowly. I didn't expect a visit from them. Hell, I didn't know they were this concerned to actually _visit_ me in the hospital at all. Oh well, surprise, surprise.

"That's great," Tucker said. "Hey, I can bring over my DS if you get bored," he offered. Tucker probably owned more than one copy of every single electronic gadget in the U.S. He was also a good gamer boy and he could hack into anything and everything. He doesn't eat any type of plant; it's all about the meat for him. He was the first person Danny would turn to other than his girlfriend.

"Nahh, it's okay. I probably have make-up work from school I have to do--oh wait…What day is it? And how long have I been knocked out?"

Tucker suddenly looked shocked. "You mean they didn't tell you? You've been knocked out for a month and a half!!"

I gasped. "_WHAT???" _No, no, no, this _can't _be happening! It pains me to think of the things at stake from my absence. School would've started already, so I have tons of make-up, my attendance record will be off the curriculum, and my room must look like a giant dust bunny right now--

"Tucker, stop being such an ass!" Danny scolded him. Then he turned back at me. "You've been out for a day, don't worry."

I sighed in relief while Sam was finishing up smacking Tucker in the head repeatedly. Tucker was on the verge of crying, so I think Sam was hitting him again and again on purpose 'cause it was fun. (Really, you should try it. It _is_ pretty fun.)

"Jazz, I'm sorry!" Tucker whimpered after being forced to apologize by Sam pulling roughly on what little hair he has. "Yeah, yeah. I'll deal with you later," I muttered. "So, what did I miss?"

"Well," Danny started, "After Vlad attacked you, I was so pissed off that I almost killed him before he escaped. I carried you here while trying to escape Grandma Sally having a conniption-fit, and called Mom and Dad. They said that I should come home and we'd see if you were awake today…" He gripped my hand tightly. "Jazz, I'm so sorry…I let you get hurt…"

"Danny, it's not your fault," I told him calmly. "If you didn't intervene, I'd probably be dead…Thank you." I smiled wryly at him, and he returned it. Sam was smiling, too. "Aww, a boy and his sister. Soooo touching."

Tucker looked annoyed and just nodded his head. Guessing he wasn't going to take too kindly to Sam after she almost decapitated him.

Then Danny's face lit up. "Oh, I almost forgot! Since Vlad is still a citizen here, the police can't arrest him, so he went back home. But wait 'till you see what I cooked up…" He then took the remote and flicked back to the news channel.

The news reporter was talking, and I just started laughing at the scene of the "crime." Danny had taken cans of permanent ghost pain the had bought from the Box Ghost (a.k.a. The Retard Ghost) and sprayed random graffiti all over Vlad's mansion. Then, in a different color, a sentence was painted on the roof.

" 'Go back to your space rock, you fucked up FrootLoop'???" I asked, laughing still. Tucker had fallen off of his seat, Sam was gripping the table, and Danny was rolling on the floor. I was laughing so hard I didn't notice when Danny, Sam, and Tucker had stopped laughing. It was when they were staring at me in shock that I stopped.

"Hey, what's wrong?" I asked. Maybe I had snorted when I laughed. Dammit! But they begged to differ. Danny pulled me away from the bed and forced me to stand at the mirror. I stared at myself in shock.

I had silver hair and glowing hot-pink eyes, which contrasted my usual red hair and aqua eyes. My skin was tanned, and the white hospital gown I was wearing before had turned black.

Sam gasped. Tucker was wide eyed. Danny had 'concerned' and 'worried' written all over his face.

It dawned on me. The attack from Vlad must've been so strong that it infused me with ghost DNA.

I was the third halfa.


End file.
